This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for reducing the bulge in a paperboard based carton. More specifically, the invention pertains to an in-line bulge reducer, in a form, fill and seal packaging machine, that contours the middle portions of carton side wall.
Gable top cartons are in widespread use. Such cartons have been known for most of the twentieth century. The characteristic simplicity and widespread acceptance have helped to maintain their popularity as cartons for traditional products, such as liquid food products, for example, milk and juice.
Improvements to gable top cartons continue including improvements in the carton materials. Such improvements are often directed to increasing the effectiveness of the materials to reduce oxygen ingress and flavor loss. As a result of the increased effectiveness of the materials, the overall thickness of the materials can be reduced. This saves material “weight” which provides an overall cost savings.
In addition, in that products are often packaged in process that provide for longer shelf lives and increased product lives, many such cartons are produced in larger sizes. As a result, the cartons tend to appear larger. This may be the result of package bulging, which may not be aesthetically pleasing and may not be acceptable to certain product packagers.
Moreover, many of the process plants use certain downstream equipment, that is equipment downstream of the form, fill and seal machines, that may not accommodate these somewhat larger cartons. As a result, the cartons may require manual handling for these downstream processes and operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carton bulge reducer. Desirably, such a bulge reducer can be fitted into existing form, fill and seal machines. More desirably such a bulge reducer operates without additional drives, such as motors. Most desirably, such a bulge reducer applies a force to the carton that increases as along the carton side, toward the center of the carton.